User blog:Friend6095/"Spacetime Islands" Map Analysis
'Intro' Hello everybody. So I'll get straight to the point. I think it's interesting how each character for the event "Beyond the Spacetime Gate" lives in their own section of the Spacetime Islands. So me being the creative person I am, I decided to closely observe each character in this event and the area they live in. I did a little research on fantasy settings and found a picture for each of the sections of the Spacetime Islands that I think would fit nicely for it. So, without further ado, enjoy my analysis :) 'Castle Lux/Lux' So, first, let's start with the dreamy Castle Lux. If you look at Speranza, you'll notice that she doesn't look like a typical lord, right? She looks like a magical sovereign. And there are several magical elements in Speranza's art such as the alluring butterfly, the fairytale-esque castle, a unique-looking flower, and an enchanting unique-colored sky. I'm guessing Castle Lux is just the royal castle of Lux and Lux is probably either a royal nation or a wealthy town or maybe a cross between the two. So anyway, notice how Lux sounds like an abbreviation of the word "luxury." Well, I don't think that's a coincidence. I'm guessing that the people of Lux are generally wealthy and middle-class and love materialism and living in luxury. Another interesting thing I found out. I looked up the name "Lux" and it means "Our Lady Of Light." So does this mean that Lux was possibly named after a saint or lightbearer? Well, here's my theory. You know how Damilia is the caretaker of Darkzone, right? Well, I think that Damilia is the reason for the name Lux. I'm guessing that Lux is basically the inverted version of Darkzone (in other words, Darkzone represents darkness and all that is dark magic while Lux represents light and all that is white magic). Anyway, my theory is this. Lux used to be a colony of Darkzone and the people of Lux were essentially slaves. Their white magic was harvested by Darkzonians (weird denonym I know xD) and converted into black magic so that the royal rulers of the dark abyss would have more power. That is, until the immortal Damilia (or in other words, the Dark Dame as her name sounds like an extended version of "dame") worked long and hard to free the people of Lux through protests and by using her dark magic for benevolent purposes, thus freeing the people of Lux. Lux became its own nation after that and in order to pay homage to the lady who saved Lux, the royal rulers of the former colony named Lux "The Nation Of Light," and considered Damilia as their "lady of light," basically their saint. 'Darkzone' Damilia is the caretaker of Darkzone. Well, a caretaker is usually someone who looks after a house or building but Darkzone doesn't seem like just a house. To me, it seems more like a dark nation of sorts, and Damilia is just one key Darkzonian out of many. She doesn't like light very much, right? And she looks after the Darkzone nation. Well, my guess is that the skies of Darkzone are almost always grey, white, and/or black, even when it's morning due to the absence of light in the area. And Darkzone seems like a nexus of black magic. I'm guessing telepathy is also common there because in a dark, gloomy place like Darkzone, why would there be a large number of socialites? So I'm guessing telepathy is the normal form of communication there. And I wouldn't be surprised if vampires or zombies are common in Darkzone because vampires love darkness. So yeah, Darkzone probably isn't the best place for mere mortals but it's still pretty intriguing nonetheless. 'Silverwood' Sylvio is basically a bounty hunter. And oh my gosh, I looked up her name and it means "forest" in Spanish. And Silverwood is a forest. Not only that but Sylvio sounds a lot like an abbreviation of Silverwood. Well, what if Sylvio's parents were somehow very significant people in the forest of Silverwood and Sylvio was kind of forced to be the princess of Silverwood but refused because she wanted to be a hunter instead? Basically, my theory is that in Silverwood, wealth is almost nonexistent and there are only a few truly rich people there. Money is hard to come by in Silverwood because of the fact that many people are either poor or close to poor. Because of this, there is a social pyramid in Silverwood and due to this restricting social construct, the people in Silverwood already have their job determined from birth and based on what their economic status is. Many people (like Sylvio) refuse to accept the job they were assigned and follow their own path, being disowned by their families or if they're very lucky, their parents understand their choice (although that's very rare). Bandits, murderers, and rapists are all pretty common in Silverwood, making it one of the most dangerous places in the Spacetime Islands. Because of this, it's not uncommon for hunters to attack criminals, thus protecting their great forest. Also, I have a feeling that weapons are one of the most significant exports in Silverwood. 'Lavafield' Pietra is a researcher at Lavafield. She gets hooked on whatever she's studying. This gives me an idea that Lavafield is more than just desert, lava, and rock. I have the feeling that Lavafield is a nexus of research and that many of the people there dedicate their lives to studying war, magic, and basically environments too. This is my theory. Lavafield is an intriguing place. Not much is known about it, except for the fact that it is one of the best places in the Spacetime Islands for magical and environmental research. Almost everyone in Lavafield has unique abilities. Fire magic, pyrokinesis, telepathy, telekinesis, and aura-based abilities are the most common powers that you can find in Lavafield. But there are many others. There are very few people in Lavafield who don't have powers. These people are known as "late awakeners" for their powers are usually dormant and require a certain trigger point in order for them to be awakened, unlike the majority of Lavafieldese who instantly gain their powers at a young age. 'Passion Paradise' So Caprice is a traveler and notice how her description says she "arrived in a land she called Passion Paradise." This leads me to believe that Passion Paradise doesn't have a specific name. My theory: Passion Paradise isn't a place. Instead, it's an idea that manifests into a physical, enchanting land. Passion Paradise is a collective utopia. Everyone's idea of utopia combines to form the paradise that is known as Passion Paradise, for everyone there is exposed to what they're truly passionate about in a land full of wonder, euphoria, and excitement. Sex, magic, art, unique food, and friendly people are all things that you can expect to see lots of in Passion Paradise, the island that isn't an island. 'Noobfield' Mikaity's description says she acts like she knows everything but is really just an amateur. Plus, she's the guide of a place called Noobfield, which makes me believe that the people of Noobfield are generally naive and have a more optimistic, lighthearted view on life. Basically, there's not much to do or see in Noobfield but comedy and know-it-alls aren't uncommon in this area. People in Noobfield tend to act like children, even adults. Everyone in this whimsical place loves to play and the magic in Noobfield isn't really the strongest or the best either. 'The Outside Of Time' Horae is a major time deity so I'm guessing that she exists '''outside '''of time itself and can manipulate time from the outside and the inside of the universe. After all, she knew about celestite before it was even '''discovered '''so doesn't that tell you something? Now, this just popped up in my head. But I feel like the Spacetime Gate is really just a representation of time. After all, time is an illusion and everyone has their own perception of time, especially space-time, and everyone lives in Space, right? So, basically, this is what I think. Even though every place in the Spacetime Islands makes up the entire realm of these separate islands, each island has a significantly different time zone, depending on the environment of the island. So, the Spacetime Gate (or time, as I like to say) is what holds each of these islands together and makes sure that the time of each island doesn't go completely haywire. Horae is time itself. The energy of Horae is what is responsible for holding up the Spacetime Gate. If someone finds a way to literally '''kill '''or '''stop '''the embodiment or epitome of time, then that's a bad thing because '''every '''place in the Spacetime Islands requires the essence of time in order to keep themselves from falling to oblivion. Category:Blog posts